Arreglando las cosas
by Soricidae457
Summary: Edward no volvió en LN. 120 años después Bella vuelve pero no esta sola, unas personitas las acompañan, solo para empezar a formar la familia que debieron ser.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con los personajes. Disfruten el fic.**

Prologo

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, estaba más pálida de lo normal, más delgada y por sobre todo, me veía como si alguien me hubiera sacado el corazón y lo hubiera cortado en pedazos. Así me sentía realmente.

Hace 1 meses que me dejo, la primera semana, me comporte como zombie, pero ahora, todo está por cambiar.

Mire hacia abajo, hacia el pequeño aparato que me justificaba mi estado, el test, el test de embarazo.

Mi nombre, es Isabella Swan, mi novio era un vampiro y me abandonó, ahora, estoy embarazada del vampiro que me dejo y lo peor, él no lo sabrá.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con los personajes. Disfruten el fic.**

…_._

_Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta._

_-Sam Keen, escritor, profesor y filósofo americano._

…

_5: 30 PM_

_12 de Septiembre de 2125._

_Forks, Washington._

Mucho tiempo.

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que la familia Cullen abandono a Bella. Tiempo desde que volvieron a Forks. Tiempo desde que el corazón de Edward _latió _por alguien, metafóricamente y desde que tocaba el piano. Tiempo desde que a Alice le emocionaban las compras. Tiempo desde que Emmett bromeaba sobre algo. Tiempo desde que Esme sonreía sinceramente. Tiempo desde que Carlisle se emocionaba con sus nuevos descubrimientos. Tiempo desde que Jasper sentía a su familia y a el mismo realmente feliz y tiempo desde que Rosalie solo pensaba en sí misma. En resumen, todos en la familia Cullen no eran realmente ellos.

Este día, todos en la familia Cullen estaban de mejor ánimo, aunque no sabían porque.

-¡Emmett!- grito Rosalie mientras el resto de la familia veía a Emmett correr desde el segundo piso hasta el comedor con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Edward rodo los ojos ante lo que había hecho Emmett para enfadar a su esposa. Carlisle, que había estado leyendo un libro sobre medicina en un sillón en frente del piano de Edward, levanto la vista solo para ver a Rosalie hecha una furia bajar por las escaleras con unos zapatos rotos en su mano. Alice al ver los zapatos soltó un jadeo horrorizado haciendo que Jasper levantara la vista desde el suelo donde había estado sentado a la, ahora, mueca horrorizada de Alice, Jasper sacudió la cabeza y suspiro, Alice aunque no le fascinaban tanto las compras desde…ese día, seguía siendo Alice después de todo.

-Emmett, ¿Cómo pudiste romper mis zapatos?- seguía vociferando Rosalie mientras Emmett ponía cara de inocente.

-Es que parecias quererlos más a ellos que a mi…- Emmett puso su mejor cara de arrepentimiento y Rosalie pareció relajarse.

\- Vale, Emmett, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo- le respondió Rosalie enredando sus manos al cuello de Emmett, Edward hizo una mueca.

-Controla tus pensamientos, Emmett, no quería saber eso- dijo Edward, todos rieron hasta que Carlisle se acordó de algo muy importante.

-Chicos, ¿Dónde está Esme?- dijo Carlisle, miro a Edward, este se encogió de hombros. Carlisle empezó a preocuparse, su esposa nunca desaparecía repentinamente.

-No se preocupen, aquí estoy- dijo Esme entrando por la puerta principal, todos se mostraron confundidos al ver a Esme cargando a una niña, mas Edward, que se dio cuenta que la niña tenía los mismos ojos que su Bella, la niña era pequeña, de unos 3 años a lo mucho, llevaba un abrigo azul largo, unos pantalones y unas zapatillas azules, su cara estaba sonrojada y todo su pelo estaba dentro de un gorrito color morado, ella también se veía confundida.

-Esme, ¿Quién…?- empezó a preguntar Carlisle, pero Esme levanto una mano haciendo callar, ella hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta aún abierta y todos contuvieron el aliento ante lo que veían.

Edward POV.

Bella. Mi Bella estaba parada ahí, tan hermosa como la recordaba. Llevaba un abrigo negro, unos pantalones de igual color y unos botines, su lindo cabello caoba estaba amarrado en una trenza ladeada, su rostro se veía nervioso, tenía una sonrisa tímida y sus ojos color chocolate fueron reemplazados por unos dorados. Sostenía a un niño en sus brazos, era de la misma edad de la niña que llevaba Esme, estaba durmiendo, llevaba unos jean, una chaqueta azul rey y con unas zapatillas rojas, los mechones que sobresalían del gorrito que llevaba eran del mismo color que el cabello de Bella. Me quito el aliento la imagen.

-¿Be-bell-bella?- tartamudee, ella me miro y sus ojos se vieron heridos por un momento para luego pasar a algo que me encendió de esperanza, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor, comprensión, perdón. Ella me sonrió y yo respondí a su sonrisa.

-Hola, Edward- me respondió, mi familia estaba tan sorprendida como yo pero eso no le impidió a Alice correr a Bella y darle un abrazo provocando que el niño en sus brazos despertara, Alice se alejó sorprendida cuando el niño soltó un jadeo asustado, Bella sorprendida abrazo más al pequeño y este escondió la cara en su cuello- Shh, no te preocupes, cariño, estoy aquí.

El niño miro a Bella, aun así no puede ver sus ojos pero Bella sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura, el niño volvió a apoyarse en el hombro de Bella con los ojos cerrados, Bella se giró hacia Alice y negó.

-Lo asustaste, Alice- dijo ella, Alice miro hacia abajo, Bella le sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Alice pero ahora con más cuidado- Yo también te extrañe, Alice.

-Lo sentimos, Bella- dijo Alice, me encogí en mi asiento con culpa.

-No importa, entiendo, no te preocupes- dijo ella, lo último lo dijo mirándome, asentí y ella sonrió.

Carlisle se removió incomodo, yo negué a sus pensamientos pero el aun lo iba a hacer.

-Bella…- dijo Carlisle, ella se giró y lo miro ladeando la cabeza- los niños…

Bella suspiro y miro a la pequeña que seguía en brazos de Esme.

-Sentémonos para hablar mejor- dijo Esme, todos nos sentamos y Bella se sentó en un sillón individual al otro lado de donde me encontraba yo, con el niño aun dormido sentado sobre una de sus piernas y la niña,- que había corrido donde Bella cuando se sentó- sentada en su otra pierna.

-Bueno, ellos, son mis hijos- empezó a decir ella, sentí un pinchazo de dolor en mi pecho cuando lo dijo- y…

-¿Y el padre?- pregunto Alice, Bella rodo los ojos, gesto que se me hizo muy lindo en ella.

-A eso iba- dijo ella- es…agh, es difícil, mejor les muestro- movió a su hijo un poco, él se despertó y tallo sus ojos con sus manitas, Bella lo puso de pie, junto con su hija y justo cuando su hijo dejaba de tallarse los ojos para abrirlos, ella les saco sus gorros a ambos, todos soltamos exclamaciones de asombro, yo más porque frente a mi estaban dos niños que cambiarían todo, el niño, tenía el cabello caoba como bella pero igual de desordenado como el mío y sus ojos, eran verdes esmeralda, iguales a los mío de humano y la niña, tenía el cabello cobrizo como el mío pero con los rizos de Bella, ambos nos miraron, creo que al sentir tantas miradas sobre ellos se sintieron extraños porque corrieron al regazo de Bella de nuevo, ella los tomo y los sentó donde estaban antes.-Ellos son Nessie y Tony.

Ellos sonrieron al escuchar sus nombres sonrieron pero Carlisle seguía con dudas.

-¿Podrías…?- dijo Carlisle, Bella asintió.

-Niños, vayan a jugar afuera un rato, ¿está bien?- los niños hicieron un puchero a Bella pero ella los miro sin inmutarse.

-No queremos ir solos, mami- dijeron al mismo tiempo, sus voces eran muy lindas, como las de un vampiro, Esme se levantó y se arrodillo frente a ellos.

-¿Qué tal si los acompaño?- dijo ella, los niños asintieron y Esme los llevo afuera a jugar con la nieve.

-Bueno, emm…como empiezo…- empezó a decir Bella, Emmett estaba impaciente así que no pudo controlar lo que dijo a continuación.

-¿Qué tal por el principio?

-Vale, Emmett- dijo Bella riendo- supongo que comenzó, cuando ustedes…se fueron, yo estaba en un estado de catatonia, no comía, no hablaba, no dormía, si lo hacía, las pesadillas eran las que no me dejaban dormir, con el tiempo, empecé a sentirme extraña, las náuseas, los mareos, los cambios de humor, empecé a sospechar, con una típica prueba lo confirme, estaba embarazada, no le dije nada a Charlie, pensé que con el tiempo él se daría cuenta, pero…no lo necesite, empecé a darme cuenta que mi embarazo no funcionaba igual, así que estudie, saque mi carrera, me di cuenta de que no estaba envejeciendo, era más rápida, más fuerte, en fin, las características de un vampiro, hable con unas tribus en Sudamérica, ellos me hablaron de unas leyendas de vampiros con hijos mitad humano, mitad vampiro, este caso era contrario a los otros, a las demás mujeres que habían pasado por lo que yo, la gestación duraba máximo 40 días pero para mí, esto duro 90 años, un mes por década, trabaje, no volví a ver a mis padres, volví a la universidad y tome otra carrera, me gradué de medicina y arquitectura, la razón de mi inmortalidad es que Tony es ponzoñoso y un poco del veneno me llego a mí, hace tres décadas, el 14 de septiembre del 2096, mis niños nacieron, Rennesme Carlie Cullen Swan y Ethan Anthony Cullen Swan, ellos crecen un año por década, en un par de días, ambos cumplirán 3 años y lo único que ellos querían era conocerlos, no pude negarme, todo se hizo más fácil cuando encontré a Esme y le explique todo. Esa es la historia.

Todos estaban en shock, yo por sobre todo, no pude evitar pensar que todo era mi culpa, aunque, si yo no hubiera dejado atrás mis preocupaciones ese cumpleaños de Bella, no tendría a esos niños como mis hijos, sin pensármelo mucho, corrí hacia Bella y me arrodille en frente tomando sus manos y poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo.

-Lo siento, Bella, siento en todo mi muerto corazón haberte dejado, solo lo hice peor, quería lo mejor para ti, has estado sola, no sé cómo puedes verme sin golpearme, yo no puedo hacer, lo lamento tanto, te amo- pensé que ella podría haberme pegado apenas la toque y yo lo hubiera aceptado pero ella soltó mis manos y se arrodillo frente a mí.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo mirarla, ella sonrió e hizo algo que soñé durante todo el tiempo que estuve lejos de ella. Me beso. Sus labios tenían el mismo sabor que me enloquecía, sus manos se aferraron del mismo modo a mi cabello, mis manos se fueron a su cintura y la apreté a mi tanto como pude en la posición que estábamos, vagamente me di cuenta que todos salían afuera a jugar con los…con mis hijos, sonreí contra la boca de Bella, lo que hizo que se alejara de mí y sonriera.

-¿Ellos, en realidad son…mis hijos?- dije sonriendo, ella asintió y estoy seguro de que si pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo, la abrace fuertemente y reí- gracias, gracias.

-No tienes porque, por cierto, también te amo, Edward, ven, vamos a que te conozcan.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía**

Pov Edward.

No recordaba la magnífica sensación de tener la mano de Bella en la mia, miraba su sonrisa y me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla de nuevo. Sabía que nuestra situación aún no se aclaraba pero esperaría a otro momento para que sucediera esa conversación.

Cuando salimos de la casa, me sorprendí al ver a toda mi familia riendo y jugando con mis hijos. Hijos, que bien se sentía decirlo.

Note un movimiento extraño de Bella pero no pude ponerle mucha atención por un par de personitas corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Papi!- gritaron mis hijos viniendo hacia mí, ambos dieron un salto, solo alcance a extender mis brazos antes de que ambos se aferraran a mí con brazos y piernas.

-Hola, Nessie, Tony- dije, ellos sonrieron y sus ojos tomaron un brillo hermoso.

Bella se acercó a nosotros y sonrió.

-Gracias, mami- dijo Nessie, Tony estaba bastante ocupado jugando con algunos mechones de mi cabello. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por qué, mi amor?- escuchar ese tono maternal en ella era simplemente glorioso. Mi pequeña le puso una mano en la mejilla.

-Por traernos a ver a papi y conocer a la abuelita Esme- dijo Nessie, Esme sonrió y llevo una mano a su corazón- y al abuelito Carlisle- Carlisle me sonrio y acaricio los mechones broncíneos de mi hija- y a los tíos Emmett y Jasper- Emmett y Jasper me guiñaron los ojos y rieron- y a la tía Alice y a la tía Rose- términos Nessie, mis hermanas no cabían de felicidad.

Bella tomo a Nessie , haciendo que Tony se acomodara en mi hombro.

-Nessie, no tienes que agradecerme nada, te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pequeña- Nessie rio y abrazo a Bella, sonreí ante la imagen. El bostezo de Tony me devolvió a la realidad, Bella volteo hacia mí y se acercó.

-Bella, querida- empezó a decir Esme, debo decir que de verdad me gusto su idea-¿Por qué no te quedas acá esta noche, mañana veremos qué hacer?

Mire a Bella esperando respuesta, ella se mostró pensativa por unos momentos, luego, con una sonrisa, asintió.

Todos entramos a la casa, Carlisle se disculpó y fue a su estudio, Rosalie y Alice fueron a la habitación de la primera para elegir un conjunto para salir en la noche y Emmett y Jasper se sentaron en frente del televisor a jugar un juego en la play station.

-Ven, Bella, te llevare al cuarto de Edward acostar a los pequeños- Esme dijo, Bella asintió y tomo a Tony mientras mi madre cargaba a Nessie hasta mi cuarto. Las seguí en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en mi rostro.

Mi madre y Bella pusieron a ambos niños ya dormidos en mi cama (la había comprado porque ya no me sentía cómodo leyendo en mi sofá), tapándolos con las frazadas, Bella agradeció y abrazo a Esme con cariño, después de restarle importancia, Esme se fue a su estudio, seguramente con la intención de terminar algún tipo de proyecto en el que estuviera trabajando.

Bella se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa y de repente, estaba abrazándome fuerte, yo también la envolví con mis brazos, enterrando mi nariz en su cabello, su olor a fresas inundo mis fosas nasales por completo, me sentí en casa y feliz, en ese momento.

-Bella…te he extrañado tanto- casi solloce en su cabello, ella se acurruco en mi pecho, la lleve al sillón e hice que se sentara conmigo.

-Edward…yo también te extrañe…solo espero…que todo sea como antes y que puedas aceptarnos en tu vida- ella dijo, le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla con ternura.

-Mi vida en los últimos 120 años no ha valido la pena…porque tú no has estado en ella- le respondí, vi en sus ojos lagrimas que ella no podía derramar, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me regalo un beso dulce lleno de sentimientos amorosos hacia mi persona.

-Te amo, Edward, puede que no entiendas porque, pero lo hago- ella me sonrió, yo le sonreí de vuelta y ambos nos acostamos en mi cama con las manos entrelazadas con nuestros hijos en medio, sonreímos como tontos y pasamos el resto de la noche mirándonos y mirando a nuestros pequeños, todo esto, con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice apareció en la puerta con una muda de ropa para Nessie y Tony y otra para Bella, Bella le agradeció y entre los dos cambiamos a los gemelos, y cuando ambos fueron al baño a lavar sus dientes con unos cepillos que Alice le había traído, Bella se empezó a cambia ropa frente a mis ojos dejándome temporalmente pasmado.

-Uhm… ¿Bella?- pregunte dudoso, ella me miro, se miró a si misma y luego me sonrió.

-¿Qué? Vamos, amor,- debo admitirlo, casi salto de emoción cuando la escuche decirme _amor_\- ya me has visto así- termino de vestirse y se volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa burlona.

Lance una carcajada estruendosa y la tome por la cintura poniéndola arriba de mi hombro, ella dio un gritito de sorpresa, Nessie y Tony salieron corriendo del baño y rieron a carcajadas al vernos así.

-¡Papi está loco!- grito Nessie, tuve una idea y sonreí malévolamente.

-¡Ya veras, pequeña traviesa!- grite y la puse en mi otro hombro, Tony se rio aún más fuerte y señalo a las chicas sobre mis hombros con lágrimas de risa corriendo por sus ojos.

-Tú no te salvas, hijo- le dije, el me miro con ojos como platos, mientras Bella y Nessie seguían retorciéndose en mis hombros.

-Vamos, papi, eso no vale- dijo el, empezando a retroceder hacia la puerta, le sonreí y me apresure hacia él.

Corrí a paso humano escaleras abajo vigilando que Tony no se cayera pero aun así divirtiéndome a lo grande, Tony corría tratando de escapar de mi mientras Bella y Nessie gritaban para que las bajara. Las caras de mis hermanos cuando bajamos montando este espectáculo, no tuvo precio.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- grito Emmett con los ojos como platos, Tony salto y se colgó de su cuello apuntándome con su dedo.

-Papi quiere atraparme y ponerme en su hombro como a Nessie y mami- dijo mi hijo, le sonreí y baje a Nessie, que de inmediato se fue hacia Rosalie, que la tomo y se puso a peinarla.

\- Uhm… ¿Edward?- pregunto Bella.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías bajarme ahora, cielo?- yo me reí y la baje dejándola parada frente a mí- Gracias, cariño.

-De nada.

-Bueno, ahora que están todos aquí, pasemos al comedor para que mis niños coman su desayuno- dijo Esme limpiándose las manos en un paño de cocina, ambos niños corrieron hacia ella y se abrazaron a sus piernas.

-Abuelita Esme ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- pregunto Tony con una sonrisa.

-Tony…- regaño Bella, Esme le restó importancia y le sonrió a mi hijo.

-Si comen fruta primero, les daré jugo de frutilla y pastel de chocolate después- les dijo Esme.

-¡Si!- gritaron Tony y Nessie, Bella sonrió a mi lado.

-Ness, recuerda que no puedes comer mucho chocolate- le dijo Bella, mi hija sonrió- Esme, no más de una rebanada para cada uno por favor.

-Por supuesto, querida, vamos niños- mi madre se llevó a los niños a la mesa mientras los demás los seguíamos detrás.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, mientras mis hijos comían, Carlisle llego y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. Todos estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando Carlisle pidió la palabra.

-Bella, no me voy a andar con rodeos, me gustaría saber si te gustaría vivir aquí con los niños- dijo Carlisle, todos miraron a Bella tratando de saber lo que pasaba por su mente, yo incluido.

-Pues, la verdad, ayer no quise decirles sobre esto porque eran muchas cosas que digerir pero aparte de querer que mis hijos conocieran a su familia,- todos sonreímos ante eso- vine aquí por que acepte un empleo en el hospital, ya tengo la casa y casi todo en ella, solo necesito arreglar los cuartos de los niños, pero aparte, ya tengo un lugar donde quedarme, y también quiero que sepan que eso no significa que no puedan ver a los niños.

-Bella, lo entendemos…pero ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vayas a trabajar?- pregunto Esme- con los niños, me refiero.

-Pues, quería saber si te molestaría cuidarlos durante ese tiempo- ella respondió, en la mente de Esme ya estaba haciendo planes para el dia que os cuidara.

-Me encantaría, Bella- respondió Esme.

-Bueno, gracias por todo Esme, debemos irnos a terminar con la mudanza- Bella se levantó de la mesa, agradeció a todos y se dirigió a la puerta con los niños y conmigo detrás.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, la abrí para ellos con una sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes, Edward, vendremos pronto- me aseguro Bella- despídanse, niños.

-Chao, papi- dijo Nessie colgándose de mi cuello, le di un beso en el cabello y la baje con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos, princesita- le respondí.

-Nos vemos, papi- dijo Tony abrazándome las piernas.

-Nos vemos, campeón- le respondí alzándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos niños se subieron a un auto que no había visto antes, era una camioneta Porsche color negro, mire a Bella sorprendido, ella se veía bastante avergonzada.

-¿Es tuyo?- pregunte, ella asintió, le sonreí y la tome de la cintura- Te amo, mi Bella.

-Yo igual a ti, Edward- respondió pasando las manos por mi cuello.

-¿Te iras ya?- pregunte con un puchero.

-Si- se rio- tengo que ir a terminar las habitaciones de los niños y la mía pero si quieres, podemos pasar una tarde de películas en casa.

-Me encantaría- amaba la idea de pasar mucho tiempo con mis hijos y mi…bueno, es mi Bella, no sabría que etiqueta ponerle, pero le preguntare más tarde.

-Entonces…nos vemos, amor- ella se despidió, subió a su auto y se fue.

Me quede ahí, mirando cómo se iba con una sonrisa bailando en mi cara, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida en tan solo un dia.


	4. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Ojala lo fueran, pero los personajes no son míos y todos lo saben, a menos que… ¡yo sea Stephanie Meyer! No, no lo soy, pero sigo jugando con sus personajes.

En fin, disfruten de la lectura.

…

Edward Pov.

En cuanto Bella se fue, Carlisle nos convocó a todos a una reunión familiar. No me importo demasiado la razón, y no me moleste en darle importancia a sus pensamientos, tenía una sonrisa en la cara y mi corazón estaba rebosante de felicidad, mi Bella había vuelto, junto con mis dos preciosos hijos, y los iba a proteger con mi existencia, no iba a dejarlos ir.

Me instale en una silla en la mesa del comedor, junto a Carlisle, en la cabecera. Recorrí la mesa, fijándome en las expresiones en los rostros de mi familia. Esme, justo enfrente de mí, tenía una mirada feliz y una expresión tranquila, ya no se veía mal, estaba feliz; Rosalie, al lado derecho de Esme, se veía preocupada, por lo que iba a decir Carlisle, según vi en su mente, pero igualmente feliz; Emmett, al lado de su esposa, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, estaba divertido y feliz, sin ninguna preocupación por las palabras de Carlisle; Jasper, enfrente de Emmett, se veía preocupado pero podía ver en sus pensamientos que estaba feliz por todos los cambios; Alice, a mi lado, sonreía y daba saltitos en su asiento, su felicidad solo era comparable con la de toda la familia junta, y con la mía, por supuesto.

Por mi parte, esperaba con todo mi corazón que Bella me dejara formar parte completamente de su vida, y la de mis hijos. El amor de mi no-vida había vuelto, y no volvería a irme de su lado.

-Veo sus rostros, chicos, pero no se preocupen- empezó diciendo Carlisle, vi a mi familia relajarse, algunos con pequeñas sonrisas en el rostro-. Solo quería hablar de los cambios recientes, y como se sienten sobre esto. Partiendo por un tema en particular…

Toda mi familia se inclinó hacia adelante esperando a que mi padre hablara, sabiendo de que se trataba, me reí silenciosamente.

-Edward ¿estuviste con Bella?- pregunto, sonreí medio avergonzado cuando seis pares de ojos voltearon a mirarme.

-Bueno, creo que la respuesta es obvia- dije, pasándome una mano por la nuca, bastante nervioso.

-Creo que tu padre se refiere a "cuando", Edward- aclaro Esme, si pudiera sonrojarme, definitivamente lo habría hecho.

-Fue cuando decidí dejarla, estaba triste y solo quería quedarme con ella…- explique, Emmett sonrió con burla.

-Déjame adivinar, una cosa llevo a la otra y…- Emmett hizo gestos sugestivos, le sonreí con sorna, esperando…

¡PAF! El sonido de Rosalie golpeando a su esposo para que cerrara su bocota.

-Ya cállate, Emmett- dijo ella, Emmett asintió frenéticamente.

-Ya que aclaramos esto, podríamos tener una pequeña charla general, sobre…los pros y contras de que Bella haya vuelto- mire a mi pare enojado-, no me refiero a que su vuelta sea mala, Edward, solo me preocupo por ella, los niños y el resto de la familia, ya sabes, no necesitamos problemas italianos.

Asentí en dirección a Carlisle, comprendiéndolo.

\- Creo que esto es maravilloso, hemos recuperado al miembro que faltaba en esta familia, y agregándole a dos niños completamente adorables- dijo Esme, ella estaba completamente enamorada de mis hijos, los adoraba, y ellos a mi madre.

\- Los adoro, son unos angelitos- empezó a decir Rosalie-, y sé que nunca estuve a favor de tu relación, pero… ahora lo entiendo, tú y ella han pasado por cosas muy difícil, Edward, y solo quiero que sepas- Rosalie suspiro-, que los voy a poyar en todo.

\- Gracias, Rose- apreté su mano por encima de la mesa, sonriéndole con cariño a mi hermana. Ya no era necesario llevarnos mal.

\- ¡Tenemos a Bella de vuelta!- celebro Emmett con una gran sonrisa, luego, mirándome serio, volvió a hablar-. Si los dejas ir, te odiare por siempre Edward, ahora tienes una familia y más vale que la cuides.

-Sí, Emmett, no me alejare de ellos- respondí, con seriedad. Mi hermano sonrió y asintió.

\- Tengo a una gran amiga y hermana de vuelta, y dos sobrinitos preciosos, los Vulturi me preocupan, pero por ahora hay que disfrutar de su regreso- Alice se veía feliz, y si ella decía que no teníamos que preocuparnos por ahora, no lo haríamos.

\- Estoy feliz por ti, Edward, aunque me preocupa no ser un buen tío y que Bella no me haya perdonado, pero estoy feliz, y tratare de ser algo que la familia merezca- Jasper se veía arrepentido, así que cuando Alice se levantó para abrazar a su esposo, le palmee el hombro con cariño.

-Nunca fue tu culpa, Jazz, no te agobies, sé que serás un gran tío- le dije, Jasper estuvo a punto de contradecirme cuando seguí hablando-, Jazz, veo la mente de los niños, te quieren mucho, ya eres parte de su vida.

-Gracias, hermano- Jasper me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa, con toda la familia mirando y apoyándonos.

-Es cierto, Jazzy, todos aquí te apoyamos, sabemos que puedes- Alice beso en la mejilla a Jasper, y este dejo salir una onda de calma a la habitación.

-Creo que es excelente que Bella haya vuelto, y estoy feliz por ti Edward, también porque nos hiciste abuelos- Carlisle sonrió divertido-, queremos que seas feliz, hijo, eso es todo, ahora que Bella volvió, la parte que te faltaba para ser feliz volvió con ella.

-Gracias por apoyarme- dije, por suerte, contaba con mi familia para todo, y se los agradecía con toda el alma.

\- Siempre lo haremos, hijo- respondió Esme.

-Bueno, creo que esta reunión familiar era solo para eso así que podemos disolvernos y volver a nuestras actividades.

Carlisle tomo la mano y Esme y ambos fueron al estudio del primero, Carlisle tenía unos trabajos pendientes y Esme lo iba a acompañar trabajando en un nuevo proyecto. Alice y Jasper se fueron para salir de cacería pero sabía que no era solo eso, preferí no entrar en sus mentes. Rosalie y Emmett, bueno, ellos fueron a terminar de romper su cama, definitivamente no quería ver sus mentes, las hormonas de ambos estaban tan alborotadas como las de un par de adolecentes descubriendo du sexualidad.

Yo, por mi parte, fui a mi habitación y tome un cuaderno de partituras. Tenía escrita la canción de Esme y la nana de Bella, pero también tenia en mente una nueva, inspirada en el par de personitas nuevas en mi vida.

Mientras bajaba al piano a velocidad humana, mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo. Espere a estar sentado en el banquillo del piano para ver lo que me había llegado. Era un mensaje.

_*Mensaje*_

_Hola :) ¿Qué tal todo?_

_Bella._

Con una sonrisa, le escribí un mensaje de vuelta.

_Bien, te extraño :(_

_¿Cuándo nos vemos?_

_Edward._

_Ahora mismo, si quieres, lo niños preguntan por ti y quieren ver una película, puedes venir._

_Bella._

_Hecho ;), voy para allá._

_Edward._

Subí las escaleras hacia el estudio de Carlisle, haciendo oídos sordos cuando pase por la habitación de Emm y Rose. Toque la puerta del estudio y entre cuando escuche un "pase". Mi padre se hallaba detrás del escritorio, con un bolígrafo en la mano y escribiendo sobre un cuaderno, y mi madre, en la silla frente al escritorio, dándome la espalda, terminaba un dibujo de una casa que estaba haciendo. Ambos levantaron la vista cuando entre.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, hijo?- pregunto mi padre, les sonreí tranquilo.

-Nada especial, solo venía a decirles que iré a casa de Bella a ver una película con los niños- me encogí de hombros, ambos sonrieron.

-Está bien, dales saludos de nuestra parte- dijo Esme, se paró y me beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, mamá, papá.

Salí del estudio y camine a paso hasta el garaje. Cuando llegue, me debatí entre tomar mi Volvo o el Jeep de Emmett, pero al final me decidí por el Volvo. Me subí y busque en mi teléfono la dirección que Bella me había mandado. Conduciendo por sobre los límites de velocidad, llegue a la casa de Bella en tiempo record.

Era una casa de dos pisos, al estilo de las de hace 100, casi igual a la que ella tenía de humana, pero más grande y de ladrillos, las ventanas eran amplia y, como en casa de mis padre, ocupaban gran parte del espacio, la puerta era de una pesada madera de roble y estaba diseñada como una puerta del año 1920. Me acerque lentamente hasta la puerta y toque el timbre, escuche como un par de pequeños pies corrían en dirección a la puerta, y sonreí y estire los brazos justo cuando Nessie abría la puerta y saltaba a mis brazos.

-¡Papi!

-Hola, Nessie, ¿Cómo estas cariño?- pregunte, entre a la casa y cerré la puerta con un suave empujón.

-Bien, papi, mami nos dejó comer y ahora vamos a ver una película, y mami dijo que te iba a llamar para que vinieras, ¡y viniste!- Nessie casi no respiro cuando dijo eso. Le sonreí justo cuando Bella llegaba por el pasillo con Thony de la mano. Ambos sonrieron.

-¡Hola, papi!- dijo Thony, se soltó de la mano de Bella y camino tranquilamente hasta mí, baje a Nessie y me agache a abrazar a mi hijo.

-Hola, campeón- Bella llego hasta nosotros, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, Edward- me dijo, no sabía cómo comportarme, si besarla o no, pero preferí sonreírle como ella me sonrió a mí y seguirla cuando empezó a caminar de vuelta a la sala.

-Hola, Bella- mire alrededor, las paredes de su casa estaban pintadas de rojo, con fotos de ella y los niños, varias pinturas de diferentes lugares y varios maceteros con flores. Una de las fotos en especial llamo mi atención.

Era una foto de Bella, estaba parada justo enfrente de la casa de Charlie, con los niños sentados delante de ella, y junto a Bella, estaba Charlie, inspire con fuerza, no era el Charlie que recordaba, sus cabello estaba lleno de canas, tenía puestos unos lentes y su eterno bigote era blanco, se notaba su edad avanzada. Me sorprendí bastante, todos en la foto sonreían y se notaba las cosas que habían cambiado con el paso de los años en la casa.

-Esa fue cuando los chicos tenían solo una década- me sobresalte al no escuchar a Bella ponerse detrás de mí, la mire y espere a que siguiera hablando, ella entrelazo su mano con la mía y continuo- Charlie vivió casi más de noventa años, después de que me marche, se casó de nuevo, con Sue Clearwater, ambos vivieron casi lo mismo.

\- Fui a visitarlos cuando los niños tenían una década, como ya te dije, los encontré sentados en el sofá, Sue recargada en el hombro de Charlie, ambos sonreían y veían fotos mías, y mis "hermanastros", los hijos de Sue, Seth y Leah. Debiste ver sus caras cuando vieron que era yo- Bella sonrió con nostalgia, me gire para verla a la cara y la tome en mis brazos tratando de reconfortarla de algún modo-, me reconocieron enseguida, se veían confundidos, supongo por el hecho de que yo no había cambiado ni una ápice desde que me fui de casa. Primero les presente a los niños, les conté toda la historia, y en lo que me había convertido. Recuerdo que Charlie me miro y sonrió, después me dijo "Ahora por lo menos sé que Edward no te dejo completamente sola y sin haber aprendido algo, siempre quise a ese muchacho, aunque sigue pareciéndome imperdonable que te abandonara", y yo solo le sonreí y me reí mientras mis pequeños los saludaban, luego, salimos al patio y Sue tomo esa foto, los visite con frecuencia después de eso.

Bella estaba abrazada fuertemente a mí, su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello, tome un respiro y pregunte algo más.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego…pasaron un par de años y ellos, murieron mientras dormían, bueno, para ser precisa, Charlie murió mientras dormía, Sue me llamo y para cuando llegue, ella estaba internada en el hospital, había sufrido una crisis nerviosa y estaba en sus últimas, la acompañe hasta el día siguiente, ella también murió mientras dormía, pero la acompañe, y sé que ambos están felices y juntos estén donde estén- Bella suspiro y soltó un sollozo.

La abrace fuertemente y le murmure palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que se calmó. Ella me sonrió y ambos nos sentamos en lados opuestos de un sofá blanco de dos plazas, los niños estaban sentados es el suelo viendo una película de animación que no reconocí.

Me sentía feliz y completo, por fin.

…..

Vimos dos películas más hasta que Bella anuncio la hora de dormir, y me encontré admirando la decoración de las habitaciones de mis hijos.

La de Tony era bastante masculina, las paredes estaban pintadas de color celeste, la cama era una litera, con una cama en la parte de arriba y un escritorio en la de abajo, también había una repisa de libros desde el techo al piso, con varios espacios todavía por rellenar, en el piso era una gran alfombra color rojo, habían varios juguetes en una esquina, y un gran ropero, además de algunos dibujos esparcidos por el piso, también había un gran televisor conectado a una play station.

Bella estuvo apoyada en el marco de la puerta con Nessie en sus brazos mientras Tony me mostraba su habitación, luego, cuando el termino, Bella me paso a Nessie y entro al baño de Tony para ponerle su pijama y terminar de acostarlo. Mientras Nessie me llevo a su habitación.

La de mi niña no era la típica habitación de niña, era de color verde, con una cama como las de mi época en el centro de la habitación, con un cobertor morado con flores, varias fotos de ella, y Bella y Tony, también pinturas, la alfombra era blanca con detalles en rosado, había una pecera con un pequeño pes azul en ella, también una casa de muñecas encima de un escritorio de madera, tenía varios juguetes esparcidos en la alfombra, y un cuaderno y lápices de colores, un librero grande ocupaba la mitad de una muralla, el ropero estaba al lado de la cama, y como en la habitación de Tony, tenía una televisión grande, encima de un mueble pequeño en el que habían varias películas.

Pude escuchar como en la habitación de al lado, Bella le cantaba una canción a Tony y como el corazón de mi hijo se volvía mas acompasado y su respiración más lenta. Bella cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la de Nessie.

-Listo, princesa, ven para que te ponga el pijama- Nessie corrió hacia Bella, quien la tomo en brazos y ambas fueron al baño con el pijama de Nessie.

Mientras ellas volvían, mire los libros de Nessie, habían cuentos para niños, algunos libros clásicos, pero había uno que no conocía.

"_El libro de los sueños"_, se titulaba, justo en ese momento, Bella salió del baño.

-Buenas noches, princesa- le dije a Nessie, y me estaba yendo cuando Bella tomo mi brazo.

-¿Podrías esperarme en la sala por favor?- ella pregunto, asentí y bese su frente, saliendo de la habitación.

Pase por la habitación de Tony, abrí la puerta en silencio y fui a la cama de mi hijo, lo bese en la frente y le acaricie el cabello. Antes de irme, me fije en el mueble que tenía sus libros, me di cuenta de que en los libros de Tony estaba el mismo libro extraño, "_El libro de los sueños"_.

Baje a la sala y me senté en un sillón esperando a Bella. Ella bajo unos minutos después, se sentó a mi lado y suspiro.

-Creo que tenemos que aclarar todo antes de avanzar, Edward- ella dijo, asentí y la anime a continuar-. Bueno, para empezar, te sigo amando, Edward, y no hay nada que desee más que poder criar a nuestros hijos juntos.

-Yo también te amo, Bella, solo te abandone porque creí estar haciendo lo correcto, pero también quiero que los criemos juntos, si me lo permites.

-Quiero eso, y te perdono, lo entendí después de la primera década, los vamos a criar juntos, me va a costar volver a confiar en ti, va a ser difícil, pero de verdad quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, si tú también lo quieres…

-Lo quiero tanto como tú, aunque el camino sea difícil, disfrutare cada segundo contigo…

Y nos besamos. Y estuvo bien.


End file.
